User blog:Whatthefak/My custom Balance Changes
Champions *We Decided to Buff Aatrox's Ultimate , because we wanted to make this Ability more Powerfull, because we love you, Aatrox Players. * ® Bonus Range Increased to 175 / 195 / 215 (325 / 345 / 365 range) from 175 (325 range) *We Wanted to make Anivia more Powerful when she is on spell. * 's Cooldown Reduced to 200 seconds from 240 seconds * Seconds of Survivality changed to 5.4 from 6 seconds *Caitlyn needs to be the best Sheriff of Piltrover, so we wanted to do a high kit rework (buff) on her spells * bonus phisical damage increased to 75% of her attack damage from 50% of her attack damage. * (Q) Range increased to 1600 from 1300 * (Q) Cooldown increased to 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 * (Q) PHYSICAL DAMAGE increased to 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 (+ 140% AD) from 20 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 (+ 130% AD) * ® Range increased to 2200 / 2700 / 3200 from 2000 / 2500 / 3000 * ® Now will deal 300 / 575 / 800 (+ 220% AD) when you hit the champion that you focused or 250 / 475 / 700 (+ 200% AD) to the enemy that intercepted the bullet. *Karthus is very Squishy in game, so we wanted to make his ultimate more... hmmm. overpowered :). * ® Now, the damage will get increased by 5% while how far the enemies are from (3500 range + ) and, if Karthus kills a Champion, he will get +5 HP and MP (Max 500 HP and 700 MP) *Lux is a very powerful magic champion, so we wanted to make her more viable for Lux players, because they requested this buff, and there it is :). * Magic damage is based now on 30 (+ 45% AP) from 10 + (10 × level) *We think that Miss Fortune's is a bit useless spell because everyone can make her loose her passive by attacking her * Now she gains 50 movement speed after not taking damage for 3.75 seconds which gradually increases to 85 movement speed over 5 seconds * Now her passive will be dissabled only for Turrets, Monsters and Champions, instead of Everyone. *Nasus should be more powerful at jungling because he cannot Farm his spell with Monsters, so we wanted to Buff and Nerf Him. * (Q) Now it's 15 seconds instead of 10 seconds * (Q) Damage of Siphoning Strike increased to 3/3/3/4/4 from 3/3/3/3/3 * (Q) Mana reduced to 18 from 20 * (Q) Cooldown increased to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds from 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds * (E) Armor reduction increased to 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 from 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 (only to minions and monsters) *Poppy got reworked and Updated * Whenever Poppy would otherwise suffer damage greater than 20% of her current health all damage exceeding that threshold is halved; Poppy receives the first 10% normally. Valiant Fighter has no internal cooldown. * Poppy has 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 % chance to block 30% magic damage and Slowing effects. * (Q) Cooldown reduced to 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds from 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds * (Q) Mana cost reduced to 35 mana from 55 mana * (Q) Now it will slow the objetive attacked and everyone arroud him by 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % * (W) PASSIVE: Taking damage or attacking an enemy increases Poppy's armor and attack damage for 10 seconds, stacking up to 20 times. * (W) passive ARMOR & ATTACK DAMAGE PER STACK increased to 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 from 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 * (W) Movement speed increased to 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 % from 17 / 19 / 21 / 23 / 25 % * ® Bonus damage increased to 40 / 50 / 60 % from 20 / 30 / 40 % * ® Now Poppy gets bonus Movement speed with every Attack done to her marked champion. Items *NEW RECIPE: ** (1175g) + (900g) + (730g) *Movement Speed increased to 10% from 5% *Attack speed increased to 65% attack speed from 50% *Critical Strike Chance increased to 40% from 30% *Total gold Cost increased to 3652g from 2800g NEW ITEM : Dark Trinity *RECIPE: ** (3800g) + (3200g)+ (2850g) TOTAL GOLD: 7000g *Stats: **+190 damage **+50 % Critical Strike Chance **+18% Life Steal **+400 Health **+20 % Cooldown Reduction *PASSIVE: **+60% Critical Strike Damage **Gets +1 Stack of Life Steal whenever you kill an enemy (Max 45). **+ 20 Armor Penetration NEW ITEM: Boots of dark Magics *RECIPE: ** (325g) + (435g) + (1200g) TOTAL GOLD: 2000g *Stats: **+45 Movement speed **+60 Ability power *PASSIVE: **+17% Spell Vamp Summoner Spells *Now Clarity will let you cast 2 spells without any mana cost after you used the spell (It has 3 seconds of chance). *Temporally removed from the game. *Revive has been changed to be an aditional spell, like *Cooldown Lowered to 250 seconds from 510 seconds *Revive will be available only on Summoner's Rift Category:Blog posts